A Titan in One Piece
by UnlockedPotential
Summary: Who would have ever thought that he of all persons would make the ultimate sacrifice? Thankfully, no good deed goes unrewarded. Instead of death Beast Boy is thrust into a new world where he plays the role of a pirate this time round.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Teen Titans

Chapter 1- A Misplaced Titan

* * *

 _"_ _I'm sorry that it had to end like this."_

 _"_ _Me too Robin…I'll miss you guys."_

 _"_ _Beast Boy, No!"_

 _"_ _Goodbye."_

 _"_ _GARFIELD!"_

* * *

The green shape shifter shot straight up from the ground he had been lying on. He visibly winced as every muscle and joint in his body protested against the sudden movement. He spluttered as he brought his hand to his chest where his heart raced at a hundred miles per hour.

All Beast Boy could see were spots and blurs and the fact that his ears were ringing didn't help to give him any sense of his surroundings either. He squeezed his eyes shut as numerous questions ran through his mind. What had happened? What had that dream been all about? Where was he? Where were all the other Titans?

He fell back to the ground, his muscles and joints no longer able to support him with sitting up. He let out a groan as he felt his consciousness begin to slip away and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The first thing Beast Boy experienced upon awakening was how numb his body felt. He kept his eyes closed as he allowed his other senses to take in his surroundings first.

He laid spread eagle on damp earth. The air around him was a mixture of smells. He smelt all kinds of fruits and plants so he guessed that he was in some kind of forest. The air also had traces of sulphur and smoke in it so he guessed that he was somewhere near a volcano. An active one.

He could hear the leaves of the trees around him rustle in the wind. He could hear the sounds of birds and monkeys and- his brows furrowed when he heard loud thumps and the earth beneath him shook slightly- something with _really_ heavy feet.

"BRAAAAAAK!"

The changeling's eyes snapped open. What kind of animal made that sound? He supposed that he of all persons should know the what's what about animals and whatever but to be fair he wasn't in the best of shape…or mind.

Beast Boy's eyes gazed sharply at his surroundings, body ready to either strike or retreat at the first sign of danger. He was in an unknown environment that could well likely be some sort of trap set up by one of the Titans' enemies. It wouldn't be the first time it happened.

From what he could see he was definitely in some sort of tropical forest, but it was…different from any of the previous ones he'd been in. For one he didn't recognise most of the fruits there and secondly the trees were huge! There were actually some small trees and plants, but there were really huge ones too. The large trees were mainly palm trees plus there were vines all over the place too.

"Duuude!" Beast Boy admired, his voice sounding raspy due to his throat being a bit dry.

Beast Boy took a deep breath before he sat up, relieved that his muscles and joints were a little less sore and stiff than they had been the night before. He slowly began to stand up, stumbling a bit at first but making it to his feet in the end.

He swore that once he got the feeling back in his legs, he was getting as far away as possible before whatever had made that sound got anywhere near him. He had no intentions of fighting an unknown creature in an unknown forest any time soon.

A small smile formed on his face. Listen to him, if he had been fourteen he would have headed towards the unknown creature without a second thought…

…Oh who was he kidding?

 _What's the difference between seventeen and fourteen anyways?_ He asked himself goofily.

 ** _Three years,_** the monotonous voice, that sounded oddly like Raven (It figured that his mind was warped enough to use Raven's voice as his conscience), in his head answered.

Ignoring said conscience, Beast Boy bounded off in the direction that he had last heard the unknown animal's cry, but not before trying his communicator. He doubted that it would work if he was indeed within enemy territory, but it was worth a shot.

"Beast Boy to Robin- Where are you guys?" he said as he pressed a button on his circular, black and yellow Titan communicator.

He frowned slightly and scratched his head when, after waiting for five minutes, he didn't get a reply. "Robin can you hear me? Cy? Star? Raven?...Anybody?" He adjusted the frequency to several other designated Titan channels and still got nothing.

 _Guess it's just me._

"BRAAAAK!"

 _And whatever that is!_ He thought with a toothy grin.

* * *

Beast Boy had one word to describe the sight before him.

"Awesome!" the changeling exclaimed throwing his hands up. After transforming into an eagle, he had found the source of the noise quickly. It also helped that aforementioned cry was made periodically and that the source was really big.

Dinosaur big actually. The green youth had stumbled upon the nest of a Pterodactyl. It had been a while since he'd seen a Dinosaur that wasn't, well, him. It was…nice.

"Okay!" Beast Boy announced clasping his hands together. "So I'm in some kind of warped version of Jurassic Park. Plus I can't remember how I got here and I'm pretty sure that I'm the only Titan here."

The Beast Boy Wonder placed a hand on his chin, as if contemplating his current situation and possible options. "Pfft," he sounded out as he waved a hand dismissively, "Nothing I can't handle."

…Nonetheless…

Beast Boy's expression turned serious after a moment. Fun and jokes aside, he knew that he had to find out exactly where he was. That and he needed to find the rest of his friends. He needed to know that they were safe, that they weren't in any life threatening danger. He wasn't even sure if _he_ wasn't in any life threatening danger. He had been incapacitated for who-knows-how long after who-knows-what happened.

Hmm… Maybe if he found some island natives, they could clear some stuff up for him…or maybe try to sacrifice him to some island god like they always did in many of the movies he'd seen…Meh, at least something would happen.

With that thought he spun around on his heels only to walk right into the tough, scaly foot of a- he glanced up slowly not having a good feeling about whatever was at the top – Tyrannosaurus Rex.

How had he not heard the Dino approach? Woah, he was seriously out of it today.

Needless to say, the T-Rex towered over him, mouth (filled with a lot of sharp and pointy teeth) salivating as it looked at him as if he was its next meal. Yep, with his usual luck, that sounded about right. It was a wonder that he didn't get–

A large glop of drool crashed onto his head.

–drooled on yet.

"Dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed not in the least bit happy as he glared up at the Dino before him. "Not cool!"

Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Beast Boy changed into an Ankylosaurus and promptly swung his tail club right into the forehead of the slavering beast sending it crashing into a nearby tree.

"Hah take that!" the changeling cheered as he reverted to his original form. He had KO-ed that Dino with one hit. "Who's king of the Dinos now?"

"Gebabababababa!" a voice thundered, shaking the very ground Beast Boy stood on and cutting his celebration short. The noise was followed by footsteps that got louder and louder as they headed closer and closer towards him.

Beast Boy fell to his butt in disbelief. The fact that he was lifted in the air with each step would have been quite comical to the changeling, if he wasn't wondering what kind of Dinosaur made that sound and was that huge?!

Just as the thought that he should probably run away occurred to him, a humungous shadow eclipsed his lithe figure.

"Do I dare?" he asked himself aloud deliberating whether he should look behind him or just transform into a cheetah and run like crazy.

His decision was made for him when he felt himself being picked up by the back of his red and white uniform which included red sneakers and white gloves (Basically a red and white version of his old uniform. He had just felt like he needed to show off in some different colours for a while and he made the outfit look good if he did say so himself).

"Holy Snot!" Beast Boy yelled as he was brought face to face with a blond bearded, pig nosed(?) _giant_!

From what Beast Boy could see in his awe struck state the giant was dressed in a Viking costume, which was basically fur lined red overalls with yellow pants and black vertical stripes that also had fur lining the end. There was also a leather strap that went from his right shoulder to his waist and another around his waist as some sort of belt. And to complete the whole Viking look, he had a red helmet with two horns on top of it.

This dude had to be _the_ biggest being that…oh wait, he faced Trigon. That's right, now that he thought about it. Trigon was probably the same size as the dude holding him by his collar, bigger actually.

"Gebabababababa!" the giant laughed, startling the green Titan out of his thoughts. "Hello Little Green One!" the giant greeted with a wide smile that showed two rows of large pearly whites.

"Uuuh? 'Sup?" he responded lamely.

"Gebbabababa! I am Brogy, strongest warrior of Elbaf!" he greeted the Titan as he raised an axe that Beast Boy only just noticed. "I must say, I was impressed with how you changed your form and beat that Dinosaur with one hit! I must thank you because now we have Dinosaur meat for dinner!"

"Uuuuuh…" the Titan trailed off.

Now, how to tell the giant axe wielding Giant 'no' to the Dino meat without offending him and/or getting cut in half?

…Man today was not his day!

* * *

 _-Who would have guessed it?_

 _-Of all the things to do, I go and land myself in another world!_

 _-Sweet!_

 _-Not sweet, everyone's gonna kill me!_

 _-I wonder if they have tofu here…_

These had been some of the various thoughts that ran through the shape shifter's head when he had found out exactly where he was. The Titan had questioned Brogy about their location during their trip to the Giant's campsite. He was apparently someplace called 'Little Garden', which was an island that was located in the 'Grand Line'. He knew that he shouldn't jump to conclusions so quickly, but quite frankly, he was at a lost for any other explanation.

It was official Garfield Mark Logan aka Beast Boy one of the original members of the Teen Titan had screwed up…again…and he didn't even remember how!

Beast Boy had been carried back to the Giant Brogy's place, where he had been subjugated to watching the behemoth stuff T-Rex meat down his throat while he sang an odd song and if he called something odd it was saying something.

Beast Boy had introduced himself and had opted to outright deny any form of meat that the giant offered him. To his surprise and extreme relief the giant had done no more than tell him that he 'didn't know what he was missing! Gebabababa!' and then happily had the meat himself.

After Beast Boy got over the Giant's campsite, which creepily enough was a cave in an eerie white and mossy mountain with large holes in its side and human bones at its entrance, he tried to see if he could get some answers out of the seemingly good natured Giant.

Before he could do so however, the erupting of a volcano interrupted him. Beast Boy was surprised when after the volcano's eruption the Giant had stood up, having tossed the half eaten dinosaur meat to one side, his demeanour changing from jovial to one of determination. The Giant definitely looked pumped up for something.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Beast Boy yelled as Brogy armed himself with his axe and shield.

"To engage a friend in a duel!" the giant answered with a smile that showed that he was obviously excited about the battle to come.

"A duel?"

"Yes, my friend and I have been battling for about a hundred years now! We time our battles by the eruptions of the volcano!"

"What!" Beast Boy squawked in disbelief. "A hundred years!? Every time the volcano erupts!? And nobody's won yet?!"

"Gebabababa! Of course not!" the giant answered as if that alone would belay the boy's doubts.

Beast Boy couldn't believe his ears. How could someone battle for over a hundred years and leave the timing of such battles by the explosions a volcano made? Better yet- who in their right mind would go up against someone as big as Brogy?!

"BROGY!" a voice as loud as Brogy's rumbled through the air. Beast Boy gazed towards the source of the thundering voice only to see a well-built giant with a long beard, who was also dressed in Viking attire, the most noticeable part being the golden helmet went over his eyes. He also had a shield but what caught Beast Boy's attention in particular, was the huge sword he held in his massive right hand.

 _Of course, a giant would fight another giant…_

 ** _Ask an obvious question get an obvious answer._**

Ignoring his conscience yet again Beast Boy watched as Brogy advanced towards the other Giant. "DORRY!"

 _Pffft. His name's 'Dorry'? Hah!_ Beast Boy inwardly laughed.

 ** _That's smart, laugh at the behemoth that could crush you with his pinkie without even trying,_** his conscience droned sarcastically.

Beast Boy thought it best to pay heed to the warning if only to live to see another fight as mind blowing as the one he was currently witnessing.

At first Beast Boy didn't understand why two persons would want to fight for over a hundred years. He wondered if there were actually persons who could hold a grudge that long- and they were supposedly friends too! But as he watched them dodge and trade blow after blow (The blows, if landed could be fatal so BB guessed that it was a kind of fight to the death thing), he began to understand.

Their duel wasn't simply about a century long grudge or about who was the outright better per say. Their duel(s) was/were about honour and pride and not just any pride either-

Beast Boy watched as Dorry lunged at Brogy with his sword to which Brogy blocked and followed with a swing of his axe. Dorry countered with his own shield and each tried to force back the other.

– A warrior's pride.

Beast Boy let out a deep breath of pure astonishment as he fell to his butt. Never before had Beast Boy seen such a battle. He had seen many battles. He had been on the Doom Patrol, he had watched the numerous superheroes (Mainly Superman and Batman) take down baddies like Doomsday and The Joker, he was a member of the Teen Titans. However, despite all that he could not recall ever seeing a battle between two opponents, neither fighting for good or evil, so fully immersed in a battle (they honestly seemed as if they were enjoying themselves because they both had huge smiles on their face.), so equally matched (Beast Boy thought that it was no wonder the two had been going for over a century), so….

He couldn't even find the right words. The ensuing battle left him speechless (Him-Beast Boy!).

Both Giants had long since abandoned their weapons, each having knocked them out of the other's hand, and were now fighting with their fists and shields. The very landscape around them shook with each and every move that the two executed. The area where they fought had long been flattened.

"Wooooohhhooooo!" Beast Boy yelled at the top of his lungs, finally finding his voice. "Get him Brogy! You can do it Dorry!" He had no idea why he was cheering for both, after all he only knew one, but seeing as both of them were giving their all, it felt wrong not to cheer for both.

The battle finally ended when both of them knocked each other out with their shields.

"Ladies and gentlemen I don't believe it!" BB jested in a faux commentator voice, "They knocked each other out we, have, a, tie!"

* * *

It wasn't long before the giants were now sitting up in the middle of their previous battle field, meaning it didn't take long for Beast Boy to find them and go on and on about how that duel was 'the most awesome fight he's ever seen'.

The two Giants sat Indian style in front of each other, with Beast Boy standing in the middle. He had introduced himself to Dorry and was now talking a mile a minute.

"And then Dorry was all 'Brraaa!'" BB said mimicking moves Dorry then Brogy had made. "But Brogy was all 'Grrrrr' with his shield!"

It was a testament to both Giants' amiable and patient characters that both just sat down as the small teen went on and on. They would even laugh when he said something particularly funny.

"Gebabababa!" Brogy hollered.

"Gegyagyagya!" Dorry followed with his own unique laughter.

Beast Boy grinned. He still didn't remember what had happened to him nor did he have any clue on how to get back to the other Titans. But at least he may have just found two persons that would make his time on the island not so boring. He figured he could pick up a thing or two from those guys.

 _Hmm,_ Beast Boy pondered as an idea struck him, _Beast Boy: ex-Doom Patrol member, Teen Titan, Student of Giants._

Yeah, that definitely had a nice sound to it.

* * *

Word Count: 3005

A/N: Greetings. I've had this fic on my laptop for a really long while now. It is currently listed as 'Complete' because I don't have any serious plans for it at this point. But I've always been enraptured with the idea of an older Beast Boy being in the OP world for some reason. And I'd like to know what y'all think of it. So let me know.

And the Beast Boy in this fic is the one from the Teen Titans cartoon...not Teen Titans Go.

Constructive criticism/comments/questions/suggestions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Teen Titans

Chapter 2- The Beast Boy of Little Garden

Beta: DragonStar7Queen

* * *

A loud, drawn out yawn mixed with the various sounds of the diverse wildlife that resided in the forest. Slow, languid movements burst forth from a green, pointy-eared male as he slowly rose from his make-shift bed. These movements contradicted the fact that he had just awoken from a rather hectic dream, though in truth, he had been having aforementioned dream every night for the past two months, so he was pretty much used to them.

He sighed – a sigh that sounded was much too deep and old for someone of his age and jovial nature – as he ran a hand through his dishevelled moss-green hair. The dreams hadn't gotten any clearer and only served to confuse him more and more.

 _'Maybe all I need is a good knock to the noggin_.'

 _'_ _ **As if you haven't hit your head enough as it is**_ _.'_

A small, melancholic sort of smile appeared on the changeling's face.

 _'It's hard to believe that it's been over two months since I saw any of you guys.'_ The Titan laid down as he stared up at the palm trees above him, basking in the rays of sunlight that filtered through the leaves.

 _'It's even harder to believe that I may not see any of you for a long while'_. Green eyelids fluttered shut as the Beast Boy Wonder recalled the conversation he had had with the Giants two months prior.

* * *

 _"So giant dudes, what's the deal with this place anyways?" Beast Boy asked nonchalantly as he rocked back and forth from his sitting position on the ground. So far all he knew was that he was on an island called Little Garden (and he thought that that name was extremely misleading, what with the giant...everything) which was somewhere in a place called the Grand Line._

 _"Gebabababa!" Brogy chortled. "Well Little Green One! As I have said before, you are on the island of Little Garden, which is located in the Grand Line."_

 _The changeling nodded his head. "Yeah, so ah, what exactly is the Grand Line?"_

 _Dorry was the one to answer him this time. "The Grand Line is the ocean current that is surrounded by the Calm Belts and is perpendicular to the Red Line. The Red Line is a vast continent that circles the globe from north-east to south-west. These two lines divide the rest of the Blue Sea into the Blues: North Blue, East Blue, West Blue, and South Blue."_

 _"Uh-huh?" Beast Boy said as he scratched the top of his head. Needless to say the young Titan was a little more than confused. Geography had never been one of his strong points._

 _"Gegyagyagya!" The warrior giant merely laughed at Beast Boy's bewildered expression, whereas many others may have been annoyed._

 _"Gebababa!" Brogy joined in the laughter, obviously sharing his companion's sentiment of the green changeling._

 _After the two had calmed down, Dorry had invited Beast Boy to stand on his shoulder after which he proceeded to draw a dirt map as he explained to the Titan yet again._

 _"Oh! I get it!" the Beast Boy Wonder exclaimed proudly as the lesson finally clicked._

 _'_ _ **And it only took almost an hour**_ _', his conscience drawled, '_ _ **Thank Azarath that these giants have the patience of saints**_ _'._

 _Paying no heed to his conscience's snide remark BB implored the giants to continue._

 _Brogy was the one to speak next. "The Grand Line is said to be the most dangerous place in the world, and some even call it the Pirates' Graveyard! Gebababa!"_

 _The changeling's ears twitched at that. "Wait, Pirates!?" he asked incredulously. "As in 'Yohoho and a bottle of rum!' or 'Aaarrr me mateys, let this land lubber walk the plank!'?"_

 _Somehow Beast Boy had suddenly become dressed in a classic (if not somewhat cliché) pirate get up, complete with an eye-patch over his left eye, a hook for his right hand, a peg leg for his left leg and a head tie with a skull and crossbones on it. He waved his hooked hand around as he stumbled back and forth on his peg leg._

 _Of course this comical, almost cartoonish display only caused the two Elbaf warriors to break into a chorus of loud laughter._

 _"Not quite like that young one," Dorry answered him. "We were in fact pirate captains up until 100 years ago, before we first began our duel."_

 _Beast Boy nodded, filing the piece of information away. "So are there any superheroes here?" he asked and though he doubted it, he couldn't help but entertain at least a bit of hope._

 _"Superheroes?" Brogy voiced, puzzled._

 _"Yeah," BB began, "You know they wear colourful – sometimes techy – skin tight clothing, have super powers and/or above average human abilities?" At the giants' confused expressions, the green changeling elaborated even more. "They fight the super baddies when the regular cops can't? They're kinda the law enforcers."_

 _"The only 'law enforcers' that we know of are the Marines," Brogy told him as Dorry nodded in agreement._

 _"Despite the fact that over a century has passed, I doubt anything much has changed with the World Government," he confessed somewhat grimly._

 _Beast Boy, confused at the slight foreboding sense that he was reading in the atmosphere, coughed nervously before he quickly changed the subject, "So why did you guys start fighting anyways?"_

 _"Gebabababa!" Brogy chortled, "It's been so long that I don't think I remember anymore!"_

 _"Gegyagyagya! Neither do I!" Dorry joined his friend with his own unique laughter._

 _Beast Boy looked onto the scene with his brows furrowed. He wondered if they were really serious. They didn't remember why they were fighting? Yet they still continued? For over a century? And by the sound of the laughter that shook even the ground the green changeling sat on, they didn't seem to mind one bit!_

 _Maybe they'd suffered brain damage from hitting each other with their shields? Beast Boy's train of thought was cut off by the sound of the hourly volcano eruption. Needless to say, all talking ceased at that point as the two giants locked in combat once more._

 _As the changeling watched the two duel he found himself smiling, just as the two giants were. Maybe they had forgotten why they began the duel in the first place but that didn't mean that they had forgotten what they were fighting for – their honour._

 _Plus it seemed that they were just genuinely happy to be fighting someone that was on equal footing with them. It was pretty much a satisfying battle for both because they were doing what they knew and loved, giving it their all every time._

 _Beast Boy could feel his respect and admiration for the Elbaf warriors soar to new heights. Then he was struck by a thought. The two had said that they had been Pirate Captains and BB found himself wondering if there were other Pirates out there as noble as the two whom he was watching. If so then, perhaps the Pirates of this new world he had found himself in weren't all that bad, maybe some would even have morals…maybe._

 _The ex-Doom Patrol member pondered his options. Maybe when he got off of the island, he'd join the Marines…or maybe he'd become a Pirate._

 _Yeah and walk on the wild side of life for once!_

 _Beast Boy sighed softly to himself. Maybe he'd just not become anything, and just search the world for a way to return home instead. He really did miss his friends, and tofu and video games, technology on a whole actually…but mostly his friends though! Definitely!_

 _The changeling sighed as he resumed watching the match, his jolly mood subdued as thoughts of his friends and home filtered through his mind._

* * *

Green eyes snapped open, breaking their owner out of his reverie and bringing him back to the present. After a few moments of simply staring at his surroundings BB sprang up, deciding to do something to shake the _twinge_ of depression he felt – and he knew just the remedy – a swing around his awesome new tree house!

He currently resided deep within the jungle, a decent distance away from the camp of the only other residents of the island. He had relocated a while back when he realized that staying with either of the Giants endangered his _oh so precious_ beauty sleep. He had no idea that they fought at night as well (talk about perseverance) - given that the volcano by which the battles were timed behaved moderately well – but come on! How was he supposed to sleep with all the battle cries and ground shaking and all the flying debris and trees? Not to mention he could get squashed – they were _Giants_ after all.

So for the sake of sleep and a not squished body, BB had set off for newer, quieter and safer camping grounds. He now resided in a giant oak tree, where he had used a few branches and limbs from other vegetation to make a little place to live.

Let it be known that Beast Boy was never the artistic type – the only thing he excelled at was macaroni art and finger painting – but he felt he did a pretty good job. He had used bamboo and tree vines to make and bind four walls together. A large branch of the oak served as the floor, though he threw a couple of soft leaves and shrubs onto the bark to make it more comfortable. Huge palm tree leaves served as his roof.

It wasn't much to look at, but it was enough and he made it all by himself. He even threw together a small cabinet where he stored the fruit he collected, and another for his blankets (That the Giants had so considerately given him) and his Super Hero costume.

The truth was that with being out in the wild for so long – the spandex just was not cutting it. So instead of his red and white outfit, BB now wore baggy black trousers, simple black boots and a black, short sleeved, form fitting shirt (He couldn't get just rid of _all_ the spandex). Around his waist was a yellow sash that matched the sleeveless vest he donned over his shirt. Hanging from his sash was a chain with his Titan communicator at the end of it.

It wasn't exactly designer fashion, but all he had to work with were the clothes that both Brogy and Dorry had given to him upon request. He had decided that it would probably be better if he didn't question where they got clothing small enough to fit him. The green teen shuddered as the image of the heap of seemingly human bones at the mouth of both Giants' caves came to his mind. He'd spent _days_ washing these clothes.

Beast Boy hummed to himself as he transformed into a monkey, swinging from branch to branch until he reached the ground. As he stood from the crouch he landed in, after returning to human form, of course, he briefly fiddled with the base of his ears to ensure that his gold studs were still there. He had gotten the base of his ears pierced twice on his seventeenth birthday. It would be a real shame if he lost them. They even had his initials. He thought it made him look a tad more mature, plus it made him look bad-assed with a side of 'don't cross me punk' air along with it.

He chuckled ( **' _giggled'_** ) to himself as a chibi gangster version of himself danced across his mind decked out in punk rock gear, metal bat in hand as other lesser street punks cowered before him as he walked by.

With renewed enthusiasm, Beast Boy walked with an extra hop in his step even further into the forest until he came across a large clearing. It was really just a wide open space that was dimly lit due to the fact that the trees that surrounded it were huge and dense.

The shaking of the ground followed by a thunderous roar promised what was to come. Soon enough emerging from the opposite side of the clearing came the daunting figure of a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Beast Boy and the Dinosaurs of the island had an agreement of sorts. Up until a couple of weeks ago they had been stalking/trying to eat him at every chance they got (except for the herbivores of course) and the green changeling had finally had enough.

He had stormed right into the part of the forest that he knew the T-Rex's were, after being drooled on/chased by one (He swore that it was a relative of the same one he first met – the one that Brogy had turned into Dino meat. _'Man these different dimension dinosaurs could hold a grudge.'_ ) and yelled at them (He had been so frustrated that he had forgotten that they couldn't understand him in his human form) at the top of his lungs.

And when he got loud he got _loud_. The end result of his rash actions (and he thought he had gotten over the whole 'leap before you look' thing too) was being surrounded by slavering, carnivorous creatures that were at least six times his current size.

He had sighed and had gotten into a crouching position to transform into – as always various animal forms flickered through his mind for a few milliseconds until he finally decided – a Triceratops.

It had been over within a few minutes.

After that BB found himself locked within a routine whereas he and the heads of the different Dinosaur species (even the herbivores had gotten into it at one point too) met once a day to brawl. If he won then the respective dinosaurs would keep their peace i.e. not try and eat him/watch where he slept (that had been a really creepy couple nights for him).

The bottom line was that Beast Boy could roam the forest without fear. In a weird sense of way he sorta became their unofficial King– after all he had yet to lose.

 _'Time to show these Dinos who the alpha male is,'_ the changeling mentally announced as he got into a fighting position.

* * *

Beast Boy hummed the Teen Titan's theme song as he trotted through the forest in his wolf form, sniffing out the various trails and scents as he went along.

The fight had not taken long as he had again bested the T-Rex dinosaurs. He had decided to fight fire with fire and had battled in his T-Rex form. He and the Head T-Rex had butted heads for a while before BB was able to overpower him.

He and the Dino had shared a few words (growls and roars actually) after that – basically the Dino had complimented him on his fighting skills and had invited him to hunt with him and his herd anytime.

Needless to say BB had declined and was now on his way to see Brogy and Dorry. Despite his relocation Beast Boy made it a practice to visit the giants each and every day. They always welcomed him with open arms and when they weren't fighting, they had a plethora of stories to tell. So far the little green changeling's favourite one had been about the one thing that all the pirates in the entire world were aiming for – One Piece.

* * *

 _"I'm sooo booored!" a certain grass stain declared as he plopped himself onto the ground. Beast Boy knew that if he had been back at Titan's tower he would have been playing video games right about now. Oh how he missed his Mega Monkey video games._

 _He would have also thought that he'd be playing aforementioned game with a certain half human-half robot best friend but he had long since decided that not thinking about him and the rest of the Titans was probably for the best if he didn't want to spiral downward into a deep depression._

 _"Brogy!" he whined and looked up at said Giant. The Elbaf warrior was merrily brushing his shield, getting rid of excess dirt that had gotten onto it during the previous fight– not that it seemed as if much a difference was being made for the shield still appeared rusty and worn._

 _"Yes Little Green One?" the Giant queried, pausing in his work to glance down at Beast Boy._

 _"Tell me a story," the seventeen year old announced, his lower lip stuck out and quivering while his eyes had widened considerably and his ears drooped. This look was nowhere near as good as 'The Face' but then again 'The Face' was only to be used in dire situations which mainly involved hot girls._

 _"Gebababa!" the Giant chortled good-naturedly. "As you wish."_

 _Beast Boy settled into a better sitting position and soon found himself enthralled in the legend of Gol D. Rogers, the once great Pirate King and the legacy that was One Piece._

* * *

This world…seemed pretty jacked-up in Beast Boy's personal and humble opinion. The Great Age of Pirates had begun more or less because of a treasure of unimaginable wealth?

Pssh.

 ** _'You're drooling.'_**

Blinking rapidly, he brought his hand to his face to wipe away the dribble that had fallen from his mouth.

…Okay so maybe he couldn't disregard 'One Piece' as easily as he thought he could. And what a world this seemed to be like. He had to admit that the tales that the giants had regaled him with were astounding – tales of piracy and adventure, mystique and intrigue, danger and woe, happiness and laughter, _camaraderie_ and _family_ – his blood thrilled at the thought.

As it was now, Beast Boy, still in his wolf-form, sat on the high shoreline and faced the ocean. The quiet, calm of the waters belied the fact that colossal creatures lived (and prowled) within its depths (sometimes only just below the surface). It was only a few weeks ago that he had caught a glimpse of one of said beasts that inhabited the ocean's waters.

It was a gold-fish (he had laughed it off when Brogy and Dorry had told him, but he certainly wasn't laughing at the moment). A gold-fish that seemed to eclipse his size by so much that he thought that if it were Batman in his position – well, even the Dark Knight would have been hard-pressed to maintain his usual (and legendary) unflappable disposition.

That was one of the reasons why he had been training the way he had instead of treating his stay on the island as a vacation (as well deserved as he felt it was). If the very sea creatures seemed so formidable…then what of this world's people?

He had the Elbaf giants as a reference…but even they were at least one hundred years behind the current generation.

He couldn't afford to slack off.

 _'Heh, if only Robin or Cyborg could hear me now.'_

The corners of his muzzle upturned at that thought.

 _'I'll get stronger, so that I can find my way back to you guys,'_ he silently swore.

As he was now, he couldn't leave the island – well he could, but he didn't like the thought of surviving by the skin of his teeth.

Beast Boy gave one last parting look towards the ocean before he rose from his seated position and turned towards the forest. As he walked, his steps sure and firm, he shifted into his humanoid form – his fists clenched at his sides as a resolute expression graced his features.

For now he would wait and train to become stronger. He would prepare for the world beyond Little Garden.

 ** _'Too bad no amount of training can prepare the world for you,'_** his conscience quipped.

The changeling grinned at the back-handed compliment he had received…or did that count as him complimenting himself? If so, why couldn't he have given himself a genuine compliment? That was so sad…

The Beast Boy Wonder shook his head as he pushed through the dense foliage around him. He was intent on making his way towards the giants – it was about time their training regime started up – when a thought gave him pause.

 _'Montage music'_ , he mused rubbing his chin, _'This would all be better if I had some awesome training montage music.'_

The green changeling's conscience weighed in on that thought only seconds afterwards:

 ** _'…We're doomed…'_**

* * *

Word Count: 3387

A/N: First off Happy New Year all! Secondly thank you very much to everyone who read and favourited and followed and of course, reviewed the first chapter of 'A Titan in One Piece'. My apologies if I didn't reply to one or two of the reviews.

And finally I wanna give a special shout out to DragonStar7Queen who Beta'd this chapter. She's part of the reason I decided to continue with this fic in the first place. Thanks!

With that said the third chapter won't be out any time soon, heh. But look forward to it!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed/viewed/favourited/followed!

Constructive criticism/comments/questions/suggestions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


End file.
